


all I am

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Callum knows he doesn’t have a long lunch break ahead between testing sessions. He needs to eat properly before getting back in the car. Yet, he finds himself going over to Mick’s driver’s room right now, and not for lunch.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Kudos: 75





	all I am

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it's been a while. I've been struggling to make myself write anything resembling plot, so I decided on a good old piece of PWP to try and help me get back to it. Not sure yet if it's helped, but here's some Schulott porn with feelings. 
> 
> I have about 4 unfinished drafts, varying from 'almost done' to 'I've written 2 sentences', so I hope I can get around to finishing some of them soon!

Callum knows he doesn’t have a long lunch break ahead between testing sessions. He’s doing the morning and afternoon sessions for Ferrari today, perks of his new role as test driver with the team. He needs to eat properly before getting back in the car. Yet, he finds himself going over to Mick’s driver’s room right now, and not for lunch. Well, technically Mick has invited him over to eat lunch together, but Callum knows he’ll barely get inside the room before Mick jumps him. If there’s any time left after, they’ll grab something to eat. He should care a bit more about making sure he eats, but what he has going on with Mick is just so good and he’s been unable to turn Mick down. He doesn’t even know what’s going on between them, not really, but it started in Formula 2 in 2019. Mick had some shitty races, and Callum’s hadn’t been much better, and instead of going about it like friends and just complaining to each other about it, they had ended up in bed together. 

Callum doesn’t mind it, actually enjoys it a lot because Mick is _good_ , dedicated to improving in every aspect of his life - and that apparently includes blow jobs - but he knows he needs to do some reflecting on it some time soon, think about what this means for them and if this is all it will ever be. He’s been putting it off, though, scared to have that conversation with Mick, because what if Mick doesn’t feel the same? What if it’s all just sex to him? It’s more than that for Callum, he realised he had feelings for Mick a while ago, but he’s a coward and he doesn’t want to lose what they have going on now. Which is why he’s on his way to Mick right now, because Mick texted him to come over for lunch, but the added eggplant emoji said enough. He’s noticed in the past two years that Mick’s outlet for frustration is sex, and while he also randomly texts Callum to come over, or to celebrate good races, Callum has a feeling he’ll be seeing a lot of Mick this year. The Haas car is terrible, it shows from the first testing session this morning already, and while Mick will never publicly express his frustration, he does need a private outlet. 

He’s proven correct when he knocks on Mick’s driver’s room door and it swings open right away. The blinds are drawn inside and Mick locks the door behind him. It’s been a few months since he’s seen Mick, both of them busy over the winter, so the last time they were together was the young driver test in Abu Dhabi, but they’d been far too tired to go any further than handjobs to relieve some tension. “I need you to fuck me,” Mick says bluntly, eyeing him from his place by the door, but not approaching Callum yet.

“You know that’s a bad idea,” Callum replies calmly. He wants to, he really does - he’s already half hard in his racing overalls - but Mick still has to drive and they don’t have time to do this properly. If anything, he wants to take his time tonight at the hotel, in a bed, to take Mick apart slowly. 

Mick sighs, stepping up to him and pulling him in for a desperate kiss. “I know. I hate it when you’re the sensible one. That’s supposed to be my role.”

Callum chuckles, letting his hand slide down the front of Mick’s fireproofs. The top half of his suit is unzipped and hanging around his waist, making it a lot easier for Callum to slip his hand inside Mick’s underwear. “Bad morning then?” 

Mick moans when Callum thumbs the head of his cock. “Terrible. The car is so bad, I’m almost tempted to go and rip up my contract so I don’t have to drive it all year long.” It’s a far too casual conversation considering Callum’s jerking Mick off now, but it’s just how they do things. “Stop teasing me.”

“If you can be quiet, I’ll suck you off, but I’d rather not get caught in a compromising position. And you know as well as I do that these walls are paper thin,” Callum tells him, palming his own dick to relieve some of the pressure. They’re both hard now, Callum doesn’t need much to get going when it comes to Mick. 

“Yeah, I can be quiet,” Mick breathes, kissing him filthy and open-mouthed. “Just throw me that shirt.” He points to a crumpled up Haas shirt on the little sofa in the room, doesn’t wait for Callum to get it but pushes down his overalls to his knees, tucking the waistband of his boxers underneath his balls as Callum hands him the shirt. 

“What do you need that for?”

“You told me to be quiet,” Mick shrugs, balling up the shirt and biting down on it. Callum can’t help but laugh, taking a second to push Mick back against the door and stroke his dick slowly. He doesn’t waste any more time, well aware their lunch break won’t last forever, sinking to his knees and sucking marks on Mick’s inner thighs, fondling his balls all the while. Mick rests one hand in Callum’s hair, the other balled up in a fist by his side. The good thing about the shirt in his mouth is that he can’t tell Callum to get on with it, so Callum takes the opportunity to tease him a little more, enjoying the way Mick is frowning down at him, but he doesn’t remove the shirt from his mouth to tell him to hurry up. He gets to work when Mick tugs on his hair lightly, dragging his tongue up the underside of Mick’s cock before sucking the head into his mouth. He can still hear Mick moaning even through the fabric in his mouth, but it’s not loud enough to be noticeable. 

Callum takes in more and more each time he goes down, properly swallowing Mick down and using his hand for what doesn’t fit. It’s messy, definitely not the most refined blow job he’s ever given and he’s pretty sure there’s spit everywhere but he doesn’t worry about it too much when Mick’s grip on his hair tightens and he feels Mick’s thighs trembling as he tugs on Callum’s hair to warn him he’s close. Callum has no intention to pull off, though, it’ll be much easier for him to swallow Mick’s release rather than trying to clean up the mess it’ll leave. Mick comes down his throat with a muted shout - thank the heavens for that shirt - and Callum gets back on his feet once he’s licked him clean. 

Mick seems a little unsteady, clinging on to Callum’s shoulders as he gets his hands on Mick’s waist to stabilise him. Callum’s dick is leaking in his boxers, still painfully hard, but the urge to get off subsides when he notices there are tears falling down Mick’s face. He pulls the shirt out of his mouth, concerned he’s done something wrong, and opens his mouth to ask Mick what’s wrong when he shakes his head. Callum lets him pull him close, wraps Mick up in his embrace while he wonders what on Earth happened to get Mick upset all of a sudden. He’d be flattered if it was his blow job skills to move Mick to tears, but he highly doubts it’s that. “Did I hurt you?” he mumbles into Mick’s hair, and he feels Mick shake his head. “Talk to me.”

“Sorry, it’s just…” Mick waves his arms around behind Callum’s back. Callum walks them both to the sofa, lets Mick settle in his lap as he sits down. “I feel really selfish but reaching F1 has been my dream since I can remember and now I have. And it’s shit. I hate it. I want nothing more than to be back in my Prema car and have Rene and Grazia and Angelina around and people I know instead of… what I have now. I feel terrible for complaining because everyone would kill for a seat, you included, and I have one, and here I am.” 

Callum smiles at him softly. “You don’t have to feel guilty for hating this situation. No one’s expecting you to celebrate every minute you have to sit in that shitty car. Yeah, the line of people to take your seat is long but I don’t think anyone would enjoy this any more than you are. We’re all built to want to win, to fight for that. In that Haas, you’re fighting to stay with the field and not get lapped twice in one race. Of course that’s frustrating. No one would blame you for it.” Mick hides his face against Callum’s neck, tries to slow his breathing as Callum runs his hands down Mick’s back comfortingly. 

“Thank you,” he says eventually, quietly. “God, I’m sorry. You sucked me off and I had a meltdown instead of returning the favour.”

“I’ll live,” Callum shrugs. He’s gone soft again, no longer in any mood to get off, not when Mick is upset. “You can make it up to me tonight.”

Mick grins at him. “That sounds good. Your room or mine?”

“I don’t really care, as long as it has a bed,” Callum replies. He lets Mick go to grab the salads he had stashed in his room for the both of them, clearly prepared for Callum to stay over until he absolutely has to go. 

“Hey Callum?” Mick asks him when they’re shovelling the salads in their faces. Callum hums, his mouth full of salad. “Would it change things between us if I told you I was in love with you?”

Callum freezes, fork halfway up to his mouth. “What?” He’s not sure he heard that right, or if Mick even said that at all and he’s not having a very vivid dream right now. 

“Sorry, forget I said anything,” Mick mumbles, taking another bite of his salad while his face flushes red. 

“No, I just wasn’t sure if you actually said that,” Callum manages to say, dropping his fork back on the table. “And I don’t think it would change anything because I’m in love with you as well. Okay, maybe some things would change because I would like nothing more than to date you, so probably a bit more romantic shit, though that’s not really my thing, but not much else would change.”

“You’re not messing with me, right?” Mick asks. 

“God, no,” Callum says, “I’ve been in love with you for ages, I just didn’t have the balls to tell you.” He keeps catching Mick stealing glances at him until he can’t take it anymore, throwing his fork down and settling in Mick’s lap. “Stop eyeing me up. You can rip off my clothes later,” he murmurs, brushing his lips over Mick’s lightly. 

“Shouldn’t we go on a date first?” Mick says mockingly. “Have to know you’re a proper gentleman first before I can go out with you.” He doesn’t get the chance to say anything else when Callum kisses him. “Fine. So does that mean I get to call you my boyfriend now?”

“If you want. I’d sure as hell like to call you mine,” Callum says casually, trailing his fingers over Mick’s lips before kissing him again and again. “Fuck, lunch break is almost over, I have to head back.”

“See you tonight then, _boyfriend_ ,” Mick smiles at him, gently pushing Callum off his lap. “I’ll make you come twice to make it up to you,” he whispers in Callum’s ear as he follows him to the door. 

“I look forward to it,” Callum hums. It takes serious effort to push Mick - his _boyfriend_ \- out of his mind and concentrate on driving again. Tonight is going to be exciting, he can hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always much appreciated <3
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://allthefadinglights.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
